Gunrock
Gunrock (from the game Power Stone) is from the town of Dawnvolta (spelled Dawnbolta in manual). He is age 38, weighs 440 pounds, measures 6'4". When in Power Change, he is known as the Heavy Tank which bears a resemblance to The Thing from Fantastic Four. Story Power Stone This miner from Dawnbolta has nerves of solid seel and never gets upset. He is journeying to from mine to mine to excavate the legendary Power Stones. In fighting, he relies on his unrivaled strength. In his ending, Gunrock finds the Power Stone he had been searching for. Back in his hometown at his favorite bar, he is seen playing cards. With help from his Power Stone, he gains a winning hand and wins the game. He buys the entire bar a round of drinks while confidently holding up a glass in one hand and clutching his Power Stone in the other. Power Stone 2 Gunrock is bored with his everyday life. One day, he hears about a floating castle. They say it guards an ultimate treasure that no one has ever seen. "I must get the treasure!" A few days later, the floating castle emerges from the clouds as the rumors foretold. Gunrock gets into a huge cannon, points it toward the castle ... and fires! "Wait for me! All the treasures in the world will be mine!" Characteristics Gunrock has a bar-room brawler fighting style. He is a power fighter; he is the strongest character, but is also the slowest, making it hard to avoid attacks. Thanks to his magnificent strength, he can throw heavy objects faster than any other fighter and has good range with his Power Drives. His earthquake can stun the opponent so they can't avoid the attack unless they jump first. In Power Stone Collection, he unlocks the Giant Boots. Power Drives and Power Fusions * Gun Gun Rock: Tosses a large rock at his opponent. * Rock Crush: Jumps into the air and smashes to the ground, causing his opponent to become dizzy (Not used in Power Stone 2). * Rock n' Roll: Rolls into a ball, smashing into opponents in his way. * Earthquake: Jumps into the air and smashes down into the ground, stunning enemies nearby. He then summons large rocks to fall out of the sky, causing high damage to those struck by them. In the Anime In the anime produced by Lacey Entertainment, Gunrock had no voice credit, whereas in the anime produced by Studio Pierrot, he was voiced by Kiyoyuki Yanada. In the anime, he is from Gold Land and has five children. Gunrock wanted to marry Ayame's brother until he found his true gender. Later, Gunrock married a girl named Cassie (who originally liked Falcon) and had 3 more children with her. Like WangTang, Gunrock does not travel with Falcon and also has many absences in the anime. In the game, his bandana is blue, but in the anime it is yellow. Gallery Image:PS2Gunrock.png|''Power Stone 2'' Category:Power Stone Characters Category:Characters